Solve for $x$ : $8x - 9 = 10x + 7$
Explanation: Subtract $8x$ from both sides: $(8x - 9) - 8x = (10x + 7) - 8x$ $-9 = 2x + 7$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $-9 - 7 = (2x + 7) - 7$ $-16 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-16}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-8 = x$